


Desperate Measures

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trainee Days, canonverse, erumike - Freeform, mikeru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is regretting allowing the new trainee share the bunk above him. </p>
<p>A short fluffy Trainee Days one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guttersharkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersharkk/gifts).



“Mike?”

“Hmph.”

“Mike, wake up.”

“Hmmmph?”

“Come on Mike.”

“Fuckofferwin”

“We should be out on the training ground already.”

“Whatimesit?”

“Back of six.”

Mike disengages himself from his pillow, rolls over on his back and squints up at Erwin through bleary eyes. Erwin is staring down at him, neat as a pin, looking like he’s slept a good eight hours in a fine feather bed. Or in the arms of a lover, Mike thinks.

“Fuck. I’ve only just got to sleep,” Mike groans.

“Come on,” Erwin tugs at the covers but Mike slaps his hand away. “I’m not going to cover for your lazy ass again.”

“You fucking will.” Mike yawns, running one hand through messy hair. “You were the one who kept me up all night talking. If I’d known you never shut the fuck up I’d never have let you take that bunk.”

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Erwin concedes, though he doesn’t remember Mike objecting to his whispered conversation in the small hours of the morning. “Come on though, we’ll be in deep shit if we’re late again.”

“Fuck off Erwin,” Mike growls, turning his back on the younger boy and pulling the covers firmly up to his chin.

Erwin frowns in exasperation but he is not one to be beaten. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Carefully he leans over Mike’s bunk, lips so close to his ear that he can feel his friend’s hair tickling his nose. 

“Get the fuck up Mike Zacharias.”

And then he kisses him on the cheek.

“What the hell?!”

Mike rockets up, banging his head on Erwin’s bunk above him, but it’s too late, Erwin is already half way out the door.

“Bastard.” Mike swears with conviction before throwing his clothes on and following him out the door, rubbing the warm patch Erwin left on his cheek as he goes.


End file.
